This invention relates to a book holder and more particularly to a book holder that may control an angle of inclination while gripping a book regardless of the thickness of the book, and may hold scratch papers or manuscript papers so they can be read comfortably.
Generally, a book holder having a "", shape as shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 6 is well known. The conventional book holder comprises a contact plate (11) having cut out portion (11a), a book shelf (13) which is shaped corresponding to the cut out portion and may pivot by pin (12), two retaining elements (14) pivotably inserted to corresponding outer sides of the cut out portion (13a) which are formed away from each other on a bottom side of the book shelf (13), and a "", shaped support (16) and recesses (13b) which are formed in a line on both upper inner sides of the book shelf to control an angle of inclination.
Accordingly, the book shelf (13) is pushed on to the support (16) so as to contact with a desk. The support (16) is then caught in the recess (13b) formed on the back side of the book shelf (13). A retaining element (14), pivotably fixed to the bottom of the book shelf (13), is pivoted forward. A reader may place a book on the book shelf (13) protruded from the contact plate (11) and then re-push the retaining element (14) forward to secure the book.
The conventional book holder described above, however, fails to grip the first or the last pages and moreover, has limited ability to control an inclination angle.